1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to supporting a firearm, a firearm assembly, and reducing shock of shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recoil shock occurs upon firing a firearm such as a rifle or machine gun. The recoil shock may change the alignment of the firearm, thereby degrading the accuracy of shooting.
Recently, remote-controlled armed surveillance robots equipped with firearms have been developed. The remote-controlled armed surveillance robots may be also susceptible to a recoil shock caused by shooting, and the recoil shock may deteriorate the accuracy of shooting or cause a mechanical damage to the robots. Thus, there is an urgent need for an apparatus and method of reducing a recoil shock caused by shooting.